1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming of electrical networks that produce an approximation of desired performance characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic systems suffer from performance degradation due to variations between components. Often a trim is employed to minimize the impact of component variations and thereby enhance circuit performance. This has traditionally been accomplished by adding specialized circuitry with selectively variable performance or by providing present components with a means to vary their value.
This approach has come with a number of drawbacks. The most general difficulty is that the trim does not reduce the variations but adds more circuitry to try to counter-balance the existing variations. Inevitably, the operating mechanism of the variations and the trim are different and do not balance under all operating conditions and circumstances. Often, the trim circuitry's variations also introduce their own performance degradations.